Decisions
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Inuyasha goes after Kikyo again and Kagome makes a decision that will affect everyone. Please Read and review. the second chapter is up and this is the end. Sequal is up so please read and review
1. Kagome's Decision

Sakura: Hi there it's Sakura with a new one-shot.

Kaly: Am I in this one-shot?

Sakura: I'm afraid not Kaly-chan. Now let's start the one-shot.

**Decisions**

_Kagome's Decision_

The group stopped for the night in a forest when they saw Kikyo's soul collectors. Inuyasha immediately got up and ran after them without a word. 'There he goes again,' Kagome thought sadly. 'He really does love her more than me,' Kagome walked into the forest in order to think.

"Poor Kagome," Sango remarked, "Inuyasha always runs to Kikyo when she is nearby and never thinks of how it's hurting Kagome."

"I wonder if Kagome will leave forever when the Sacred Jewel is complete," said Shippo tears coming into his eyes.

"All we can do is wait and see," Miroku said as he sat down besides Sango.

"Henti!!!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku.

With Kagome

Kagome walked along a path and soon came across a clearing. Inuyasha was in the center of the clearing hugging Kikyo. 'Inuyasha would be so much happier if Kikyo was still alive. I'm nothing compared to her,' Kagome thought tears streaming down her face. When Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and ran away tears streaming down her face faster than before.

Kagome ran until she found herself at a cliff. 'If Inuyasha would be happier with Kikyo then there is only one thing I can do now,' Kagome thought. She returned to the group and waited for Inuyasha to return.

Inuyasha returned to the group hours later, he jumped into a tree and went to sleep. Kagome watched Inuyasha for a minute to make sure he was really asleep before getting up and placing the letter she wrote earlier on her backpack then, with one last look at the group, she walked into the forest. Kagome walked back to the clearing where she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo at earlier. "Kikyo," Kagome called.

"What do you want?" came a cold emotionless voice form behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo standing there.

"I want to give you your soul back," Kagome said starting to rethink her decision.

"And why would you want to do that?" Kikyo asked smirking to herself.

"It would make Inuyasha happy and his happiness is more important than my own happiness and my life," Kagome said her courage coming back to her as she remembered her reasons for doing this.

"You do understand that if I were to regain my soul you would become what I am now," Kikyo said amused.

"Why would I become like you? I thought I would turn into a lifeless shell or just die," Kagome asked confused.

"You would become like this because I have part of the soul so we would switch places so to speak," Kikyo said. "Knowing this do you still want to give up your soul?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. 'If it makes Inuyasha happy then I will do anything,' Kagome thought to herself.

With Inuyasha  
Inuyasha woke up when Kagome was writing her letter. 'What is Kagome doing,' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome exit the camp site. He jumped down and took up the letter and started reading it. It said:

To Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara,

Thank you all for being such good friends to me on this journey. Sango you were by best friend and like a sister to me, thank you for everything you have done for me. Miroku you were my big brother, you may be perverted but please don't change. Shippo you were like my son and I will always love you so never forget me, there is some candy for you in my backpack. Kirara, you are so adorable, please watch over Sango and Shippo for me please. Inuyasha, now that I'm gone I can tell you what I always wanted to say, I love you and I always have. Don't try looking for me by the time you read this letter I will be gone. Kikyo can take up my place as the Jewel detector. I will miss you all very much. I only ask that you won't forget me.

Ja ne,

Kagome

Inuyasha had to read the letter again in order to make sense of what was written there. 'What does Kagome mean that she will be gone? Is Kagome going home for good,' Inuyasha thought, he looked around and saw all of Kagome's things like her sleeping bag and text books. 'Kagome wouldn't leave her things here if she went home for good.' Suddenly Inuyasha felt a pain go through his heart. 'Kagome's in trouble,' Inuyasha thought as he ran after Kagome's scent.

Kagome--------------------------

"Is that your final decision," Kikyo asked.

""Yes," Kagome replied kneeling down in front of Kikyo. Kikyo started to call back her soul from Kagome. Kagome was lifted up into the air and started glowing as her soul started to go into Kikyo. Kagome was starting to feel tired as Inuyasha burst into the clearing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled shocked as he saw parts of Kagome's soul fly into Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you love Kikyo and it would make you happy, Inuyasha," Kagome said getting weaker by the minute and finding it hard to concentrate.

"Inuyasha soon we will be together again," said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and thought, 'Do I really want Kikyo? What about Kagome?'

"Inuyasha I love you. That's why I want you to be happy," Kagome said as she slowly floated to the ground.

'Kagome loves me as a Hanyou, Kikyo wanted me as a human. Kikyo never really loved me,' Inuyasha realized. "Kagome I love you, too," Inuyasha said as he went over and hugged her. "Kikyo please stop. Give Kagome her soul back."

"It's too late for that," Kikyo said sadly. A bright flash of light surrounded Kagome and Kikyo, when the light subsided Kagome and Kikyo where in the same positions only Kagome was cold to the touch and had no heartbeat and Kikyo did.

"K-ka-kagome," Inuyasha stuttered looking down at her. Kagome didn't move, she lay still. Inuyasha looked for a heartbeat but found none. Inuyasha hung his head down and let a single tear fall. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and saw his pain and felt horrible.

'What have I done?' Kikyo thought horrified as she looked at Inuyasha's obvious pain. "Inuyasha?" she called out to him softly. Inuyasha's head snapped up but when he saw who it was who called him he growled at her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out at her. "You have taken the life of the one I love."

"I'm sorry. We should bury her," Kikyo said looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she has done. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and carried Kagome to the God Tree, where they first met, and set her down on his lap once he was situated on the branch he usually sits in and told Kagome, "I'll bring you back, I promise." Then Inuyasha broke off into tears.

**Owari**

Sakura: There you have the story.

Kaly: I would start running if I were you I hear an mob of angry reviewers coming.

Sakura: (looks behind her before running for her life) I'm sorry how can I make it up to you!

Kaly: (smiling) Well that was interesting please review and send as many death treats as you want.

Sakura: I thought you were on my side!

Kaly: Nope even I will send u a death threat so please review Ja.

Sakura: HELP ME!!!!!!!


	2. Inuyasha's Actions

Sakura: Hi sorry it took so long to update I got my wisdom teeth pulled and went on a trip to Oregon.

Kaly: Now that you are back update already.

Sakura: OK I will here it is again gomen for taking long.

Kaly: By the way Sakura-chan why are you still alive I thought that mob would kill you? And am I in this chapter?

Sakura: I out ran the mob and yes you are in this chapter.

Kaly: Ok, remember to review.

**Decisions**

_Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Actions_

Inuyasha sat in the God Tree hugging Kagome's body until the sun rose over the mountains then he placed Kagome's body down on the branch and told her, "I will bring you back Kagome. I swear." Inuyasha then jumped out of the tree to go looking for Kikyo. After searching for and hour Inuyasha found Kikyo in a clearing. "Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, "reverse the spell and bring Kagome back to life."

"I can't, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied looking at the ground ashamed of what she did to Kagome. 'I never should have intervened with Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship,' Kikyo thought as she looked up at Inuyasha's face.

"What do you mean you can't," Inuyasha snarled.

"I mean just what I said. I can't reverse it but I will try to find a way. I'm going to do some research on it and I will come back in an hour and tell you what I found," Kikyo said walking off.

Inuyasha snarled at Kikyo's back until she disappeared from sight. Inuyasha then headed back to Kagome's body. When he reached the God Tree Kagome's body was nowhere to be found. 'What could have happened to Kagome's body or did someone take her body,' Inuyasha thought worried. A shadow in a bush was watching Inuyasha as he searched for Kagome's body; it was watching Inuyasha sadly before it turned and ran away from the clearing.

Flashback

After Inuyasha left the clearing Kagome opened her eyes. "I feel so cold. I guess the spell worked,' Kagome thought sadly. 'Did Inuyasha say he loved me? No I must have been hearing things.' Kagome looked around the clearing and thought, 'How did I end up here?'

Kagome jumped out of the tree. 'I need to leave before Inuyasha comes back,' Kagome thought before started to leave the clearing. Kagome turned around and looked at the God Tree one last time. 'This is were I met Inuyasha,' Kagome thought putting her hand on the part of the tree were Inuyasha was sealed to.

'I hope Inuyasha is happy with Kikyo,' Kagome thought as she sat on the roots of the great tree thinking of all the happy memories they had together. Suddenly she heard a branch snap and ran into the bushes to hide.

'Who could be coming here?' Kagome thought as she peered out of the bushes. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in front of the God Tree. 'Inuyasha, what is he doing here?' Kagome wondered, 'Is he looking for me?' Inuyasha was looking around the clearing.

'I better go, I can't let him see me like this,' Kagome thought as she ran from the clearing crying.

End Flashback

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her. 'Be happy, Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she ran from Inuyasha.

With the Group

"Kagome, Inuyasha where are you," called Shippo.

"What's wrong Shippo?" asked Sango as she was clearing her weapon.

"I can't find Kagome and I'm hungry," replied Shippo.

"It's ok, Shippo. Lets just get something out of Kagome's bag, ok?" Sango said walking towards the bag.

"Ok, Sango."

When Sango got to the bag she saw the letter and started tearing up. "Miroku get over here," Sango said between sobs.

Miroku took the letter from Sango and read it. "It sounds like a goodbye," Miroku said.

"Did she go home forever?" Shippo asked crying.

"I don't know, Shippo. I don't know," Sango said hugging Shippo while she continued crying.

Inuyasha

'I guess I should go and tell the group what has happened,' Inuyasha thought as he left the God Tree to go back where he left Miroku, Sango and Shippo the day before. When he arrived at the camp he saw Sango and Shippo crying and Miroku looking depressed. 'Guess they found that letter,' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Miroku was the first to notice Inuyasha's presence. "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"While you were gone Kagome left to go home," Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. 'I bet he made Kagome mad again,' Shippo thought angrily.

"Kagome didn't go home. She gave her soul to Kikyo and she………..died," Inuyasha said, his bangs covering his eyes. Right after he said that Kikyo entered the clearing.

"I've found a way to bring Kagome back to life," Kikyo announced. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat there stunned that Kikyo was actually helping them get Kagome back when all she wanted before was to kill Kagome.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly. 'I can have Kagome back,' Inuyasha thought happily.

"Then one who truly loves her has to give her some of their blood and they have to kill me," Kikyo answered showing no emotion.

'Someone has to kill Kikyo,' Inuyasha thought horrified.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I should not be in the land of the living, my time was up long ago," Kikyo said smiling faintly.

"Who is Kagome's one true love?" Inuyasha asked confused. (a.n. Sakura restraining Yukito. Yukito: BAKA!!!!!!! Sakura: How did you get here? Never mind calm down.).

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all whacked Inuyasha in the head after his stupid question. "Your Kagome's one true love, BAKA!" Shippo yelled into Inuyasha's ear.

"What's going on here?" asked an emotionless, dead voice. Everyone turned around and there stood Kagome.

"Kagome," can a shout from Shippo as he ran and launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Why do you feel cold?"

"Because she is dead," came two voices. Everyone looked behind them again and saw a girl with blue hair and black dog ears on her head and crimson eyes, and a boy with black hair and purple eyes.

"Who the HELL are you two?" Inuyasha asked as he took the Tetsusaiga out and pointed it at the two strangers.

"We are the guardians of time," said the black haired boy, the blue haired girl was smirking.

"How do you think Kagome traveled back and forward through time," said the blue haired girl still smirking.

"Why are you here?" asked Miroku as he walked towards the blue haired girl.

"Touch me monk and you will die," said the blue haired girl glaring at Miroku.

"We are here because Mutt-boy here is a total Idiot," said the black haired boy.

"And the rewrite the fabrics of time," said the girl.

"What are your names?" asked Sango.

"I'm Kagerou and this is Kaly," said the boy.

"Now lets get this show on the road," said Kaly.

"Ok what do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since you can't kill Kikyo we will do the honor, all you have to do is cut your wrist and hold it to Kagome's mouth and she should came back to life," Kagerou said.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo left the camp and Kikyo stood in the middle of the clearing with Kagerou and Kaly behind her. "Once Kikyo is dead give your blood to Kagome," Kaly said.

"Are you sure you don't want to live, Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"My time has long been up. It's your turn now," Kikyo said smiling slightly. Kaly and Kagerou took out their swords and cut Kikyo's head off and yelled, "NOW!" Inuyasha slit open his wrist and held it to Kagome's mouth.

Kaly and Kagerou shared a look before they disappeared in a flash of light. Kagome started glowing and floated above Inuyasha's head, suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Inuyasha shielded his eyes and when the light subsided Kagome stood there only she had dog ears like Inuyasha on her head.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome opened her eyes slowly; they had turned a bright blue.

"Inuyasha, did it work?" Kagome asked.

"Yea it worked Kagome, only you are a half demon now," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at her hands and saw claws and smiled.

"I always wanted to be a half demon so I could always be with you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into a hug and said, "Never do something that stupid again. I love you."

"Inuyasha, is it true?" Kagome asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course it's true," Inuyasha said. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her.

With Kaly and Kagerou

Kaly and Kagerou were back at the gates of time. They were looking through a pool of water and saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

"Everything is as it should be," said Kagerou.

"It's about time," Kaly remarked.

"The threads of fate are finally undone," Kaly and Kagerou said together as the image of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing disappeared.

**-Owair-**

Yukito: I will never read this again! (covers eyes and wails).

Sakura: You never even read the beginning. I was the one who was chased by angry reviewers.

Yukito: Your fault, Nya! (blows raspberry)

Sakura: Whatever, please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Sorry the ending wasn't that good.

Yukito: Bye bye, be on the look out for new stories.

Sakura: I will be updating the Power of Love soon so look out for chapter 7. Ja ne! Until next time.


	3. Authors note

Hey is Sakura just wanted to tell all of u who read decisions and stuck with it that it now has a sequel called Choices and I hope you all will like it!!! Please read it and review or I will stop writing it again thanks all you reviewers I really appreciate the feed back.

Special thanks to

Katie Asangansi

Patzmelody

Tragic warrior

inu's hanyo

twilight09

Misfit band geek

Tipix

Tragic warrior

flying.to.fantasy.  
oniguts

princesstarfire

Loved Forever  
Queen-Suriya

foodnetworkstar  
thank you all for reviewing and I hope more of you read the sequel Choises.

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
